


Happy Christmas Sherlock: A poem by John H. Watson

by artieme3



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Christmas, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Poor John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artieme3/pseuds/artieme3
Summary: “If I wanted poetry, I’d read John’s e-mails to his girlfriends. Much funnier."John offers a poem as a gift to Sherlock.AKA: Good John, writes bad poetry.





	

“If I wanted poetry, I’d read John’s e-mails to his girlfriends. Much funnier.

Happy Christmas Sherlock by John H. Watson

Happy Christmas Sherlock  
I’ve a cure for my writers block  
In the spirit of gift giving and sentiment  
I offer this poem for your amusement

Laugh at the man who you’ve often heard say  
‘I am not his date and I am not gay’  
For truly it is funny  
How I could be such a dummy

Love is not mystery to you or to me  
It seeps into my writings and infuses cups of tea  
You hide it in soft touches, guarded stares, and denial  
Though these feelings have been here and brewing for quite a while

I’ve often written poetry to the women I’m trying to shag  
So it should be obvious by now who I’m trying to bag  
It’s not worked too well in the past  
So let us hope that this attempt will be my last. 

J.W.


End file.
